


He Loves Me

by DeathLife97



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Fluff, Love, M/M, Shy Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk learns of Spock's true feelings to him. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He loves me...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93902) by PeaceInfinityStars. 



A small miracle has happened today: Spock loves me. I never thought it possible. I knew he was not emotionless, but I thought he wouldn't like frivolous and well 'human', things such as love and affection. I never thought in my wildest dreams (well I did, but that's beside the point) that he would love me as much as I love him. One minute were sprawled out on my bed talking about one of Bones' earlier "illogical" reactions when suddenly our lips brush lightly as we turn our heads to face each other. I started to pull away to apologize, but a hand suddenly behind my head makes movement impossible. I looked up into his eyes, and in them contained pools so deep I thought I was drowning in them. He stared at me, our lips a breath away, neither of us wanting to break away from this moment. Then I just decided 'what the hell' and moved the few millimeters to press my lips to Spock's. 

For a moment, he didn't move a single muscle. Then his hands moved down my hips and rolled me over so I was on top of him. His hands then moved to rest on my chest while mine went up to mess up his perfectly laid-out hair. It was a light, easy kiss, as we were both trying it out for the first time. Then I felt a tongue lick at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I automatically opened my mouth and a moan escaped me when his tongue touched mine. 

It continued like this until I felt hands move down to my pants and start to undo them. I pulled back and looked down at Spock, his dark eyes clouded with lust. That's when I knew that I needed to stop this before it went too far. I pulled away and got up from on top of him. When I was a good distance away, he sat up and looked at me as if I just slapped him. He got up and followed me. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. When he caught up to me, he pinned me against the wall, so I was incapable of moving away. When he tried kissing me again, I whispered 'Stop.' He looked at me in confusion, wondering why I was stopping him when I wanted this as badly as he did. But what I wanted and what needed to be done were two separate things. I raised my hand in a Vulcan kiss, something I had witnessed his parents do a few months earlier. He raised his eyebrow is surprised, but complied. When his fingers touched mine, I felt his desire, his happiness, his love…. 

Wait. His love?? I was somewhat shocked: he did love me. I was still having trouble wrapping my mind around it. I looked at him, seeing all of his emotions playing out in his dark eyes. I needed to tell him, now, before he could cloud my mind. So I told his through the Ozh'esta what I wanted and needed: a committing relationship, to have a love that would last me a lifetime… to have someone love me for my mind and not my body. He raised an eyebrow at me, and through the Ozh'esta he told me did love my mind: it was the reason he fell in love with me. My physical attractiveness was, to coin Doctor McCoy's speech pattern, a 'bonus.' My knees felt weak. My other half, finally found. 'T'hy'la.' I felt confused, for the word had come from Spock. 'What does it mean?' 

'Friend, brother… lover.' I chuckled, as it fit us perfectly.

When Spock leaned in once more to kiss me, I let him. When we broke apart, he grabbed my wrists and led me back to my bed. When he sat down, I straddled myself on his lap and began kissing him again. After a long make-out session, he pulled back. I opened my eyes and smiled down at him. He grabbed my hips once more and rolled me over so now I was laying down. He laid down next to me and wrapped a lean arm around my hip and pulled me closer. I put my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, lost in the bliss of finally showing Spock my true feelings. I knew that this thing, this all-consuming love, between us would last forever. My last thought before I fell asleep was 'I love you, Spock.'


End file.
